Beast's Speedo
by MAAFanfic
Summary: Hank McCoy has always worn his signature speedo. However, when he decides to take it off one night, awkwardness ensues. This is loosely based off X-Men: Evolution. Warning: There is nudity, but nothing graphic or sexual. Rated T.
1. Beast's Night

**All rights go to Marvel Comics. Warning: There is nudity, although nothing sexual. Enjoy.**

It was around 11:00 pm in the X-Mansion. Everyone was either in bed or preparing to go to bed. However, there was one person who was ready to have a "fun" night. And that person was Dr. Hank McCoy. Hank McCoy, or more commonly known as Beast, was a kind soul who had a love for science and the arts. He sounds like a great guy, except he's a mutant. Now some mutants were able to blend into society, since they still looked like humans. The same cannot be said for Hank. He had blue fur, large muscle mass, unusually large hands and feet, and animalistic qualities to him. As much as he wanted to fit in with the rest of society, he knew it would be best to stay with the X-Men.

Hank sat on his bed thinking about what to do. He thought to himself "I'm been so busy these past few days, I'm not sure how I can relax." He thought about it some more, until he looked at his speedo. Besides a lab coat, Hank always wore his signature X-Men speedo. While some people questioned his lack of modesty, Hank loved wearing his speedo, because it allowed for more freedom. "You know, I could relax without my speedo on. You know what, that's a great idea. I can go watch TV while I'm completely in the nude. Hopefully no one sees me, but I don't think they'll mind too much. After all, I do animalistic qualities." said Hank. With his plan prepared, he snuck around the mansion, making sure to make as little noise as possible, and found the living room.

After Hank made sure the coast was clear, he sat on a recliner and turned on the TV. Once Hank felt comfortable enough, he pulled down his speedo and put it behind the recliner. Hank then stretched his legs out and put his arms behind his head. "Now this is more like it. I wish I could live like this every day. No threats, no wars, and no hate. Just this." said Hank. He watched TV for several more minutes, until he fell asleep. Unfortunately for Hank, his speedo slipped off the recliner and fell on the floor.

Kurt (Nightcrawler), one of Hank's students, woke up from a nightmare and got up to get something to eat a midnight snack. As he was walking across the mansion, he heard the TV going off. "Hmmm. Maybe another kid is having a hard time sleeping too." said Kurt. As he got closer to the TV, he saw a speedo on the ground. "Ewwww. Why would someone leave this lying around. Hold on a second, is this….Mr. McCoy's?" said Kurt.

As soon as Kurt said this, Hank woke up from his nap and saw Kurt holding his speedo. "Kurt? What are you doing? It's past 11:30." said Hank. "I was going to ask you the same thing." said Kurt as he pointed towards Hank's exposed private area. Hank saw this and immediately covered his crotch with his hands. "Well I was having some PRIVATE TIME, until you came in." said Hank. "Mr. McCoy, I'm not going to judge you for what you're doing, but how about we never speak of this again and go to bed." said Kurt, who wanted this awkward moment to spend as fast as possible. "Now that is something we can both agree on." said Hank. Hank was about to go to bed until he realized something. "Oh and uhhh Kurt? Can you hand me back my speedo, please?" said Hank. Kurt tossed the speedo back to Hank and he quickly put them back on. Hank was disappointed about how his night turned out, but it could have been worse. "Well, at least it was only Kurt that saw me in my state of undress." said Hank. Little did Hank know that Logan (Wolverine) was watching him the whole time. "So the furball likes to be in buff huh. Well, I can help him with that." said Logan.

The end.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that story. Yes, I did set this story up for a sequel. I'm either going to write a sequel with Wolverine first, or make a Wolverine centric story, which revolves around Logan's desire for a lack of clothes. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	2. Wolverine's Night

Logan went back to his room to get ready for bed. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. The last thing he expected to see Hank to do was take off his speedo and enjoy being naked. Hank was a brilliant scientist, not an exhibitionist. "Maybe that's why he only wears his speedo 24/7." Logan thought to himself. He got to his room and undressed. Logan never told anyone he slept in the nude, because he thought it didn't matter. He assumed everyone knew he slept naked, due to his "animalistic" personality. Logan took off his shirt, shoes, pants, socks, and underwear before getting in bed. "Well, I should probably talk to Hank tomorrow about this. Maybe we could have a guy's night, with just the two of us. Yeah, that's a good idea, me and Hank hanging out in the nude. As long as there's no funny business, it should go fine." thought Logan as turned off the lights.

After a few hours, Logan was thirsty and needed something to drink. "Well, since no one's up at this hour, I should get a bottle of Jack Daniel's." said Logan. Logan got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He didn't even care he was naked, because it wasn't the first time he showed his macho, hairy body in the open. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's. As he was drinking, he smelled an unknown presence nearby. "Someone's here. I can smell it." said Logan. Logan looked around and saw a teddy bear laying on the floor. "Hmmm. A kid must be around here." said Logan. He then saw a little kid shaking in terror at the sight of a naked Wolverine. "Oh, it's just you Walter. I thought it was someone else. So what are you doing up at this hour?" asked Logan. Walter was a 6 year-old mutant who had the power to control water. He was wearing a t-shirt and a diaper, since he was never potty trained. "I…..had a nightmare and I…..wanted to get a snack. Then I saw you and got…scared." said Walter. "Why were you scared?" asked Logan. It only took a second for Logan to realize it was his nudity that scared the kid. "Listen Walter, I know I have no clothes on, but it's a thing grown ups do." said Logan. As Logan was talking to Walter, Walter peed in his diaper and it leaked down his legs. "Crap." Logan thought. "(Sigh) I guess I have to clean you up. I'm only going to wipe you clean. You can change your diaper in the morning." said Logan. After wiping the pee off Walter's legs and sending him to his room, Logan went back to his own room and collapsed on his bed. "Tomorrow's the day. The day me and Hank talk about being naked." Logan said as he fell asleep.

 **The next chapter will be the Beast/Wolverine story I wanted to do for so long. Before anyone says anything, there won't be any love or sex scenes with Beast and Wolverine. There may be an awkward moment here and there, but no sex.**


	3. Beast and Wolverine Have Some Fun

The next morning came and Logan woke up in his bed. "(Yawn) Well, today's the day." said Logan. He was currently naked because he never slept with his clothes on. It felt unnecessary to him and it might be a side effect of his "animal-like" behavior. He got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom. It was still relatively early, so it was easy for Logan to walk around in the nude. Once he washed up and put on some clothes, he saw Hank walking down the hallway. "Okay, this is my chance. Hopefully it goes well." Logan thought. He went up to Hank and said, "Hey Hank." "Hello Logan. Did you have a good night's slumber?" asked Hank. "You can say that. Look there's something I need to talk to you about, but we need to talk about it in private." said Logan. Hank was a little confused, but listened and said, "We can talk in my lab." "Great." said Logan.

Once the two made it to Hank's lab, Logan decided to spill the beans. "Hank, I have something to tell you. (Sigh) I saw what happened last night." said Logan. Hank was shocked and said, "What?! Logan, you can't just invade my privacy!" "I didn't mean to. I was going to check on something, until I saw you sitting on your recliner without your speedo on. I was curious, so I watched the entire scene unfold with you and Kurt." said Logan. "I'm so embarrassed. I never wanted anyone to know my secret. All I wanted was to be myself, but I couldn't tell anyone about it." said Hank as he was on the verge of tears. "Hey furball, it's not your fault. If you had the choice to be yourself or be what others want you to be, I would tell you to be 100% true to yourself." said Logan. "You know Logan you're an alright guy. Sure, you can have your anger problems, but overall you're one of the better people I've met in my life." said Hank. "Thanks. So I was thinking about your desire to be naked and I thought to myself that we should be naked together." said Logan. "What? You like to be naked too?" asked Hank. "I do it from time to time. I never sleep in my clothes." said Logan. "Wow. So how are we going to do this?" asked Hank. "I know a special place in the mansion we can hang out at. It's a special room about 2 floors down. It has a pool table, a giant TV, some porno magazines, and a small mat to wrestle on. I use it when I'm having a particularly bad day. So do you want to do it?" said Logan. Beast thought about it for a bit and said, "Yes, I would like to do it. But what time are we doing it?" "We'll do it around 10 pm, so don't be late and make sure you're wearing your speedo." said Logan. "Why?" asked Hank. "I can't explain it now, but wear it. Oh and meet me at the elevator." said Logan. "Okay, I'll see you then." said Hank.

It was 9:50 pm and Hank was currently reading some scientific calculations. He looked at the time and said, "Well I better get going." Beast made his way to the elevator and saw Logan standing next to it. He was wearing some white briefs, which was weird because he said he wanted us to be naked. "Hey furball, you made it." said Logan. "Yeah, but I thought we were supposed to be naked for this." said Hank. "We will, but right now we need to go in the elevator." said Logan. The two got in the elevator and went down to the special room. Some generic elevator music was playing and Hank felt a bit strange standing next to a half-naked Wolverine. Once they reached the floor, they stepped out of the elevator and Logan to him to stay right there. "Before we do anything, we're going to pull down our underwear at the same time." said Logan. "But why?" asked Hank. "That way we can get the awkward tension out of the way first before we have some fun." said Logan. "Okay." said Hank. "Alright, on the count of three. One. Two. Three." said Logan. The two immediately pulled their underwear down at the same time and looked at each other. Hank expected Logan to be hairy, but he could have never expected so much hair around Logan's mid-section. "You're a bit hairier than I thought." said Hank. "Yeah and your crotch is as blue as your fur." said Logan. "Is that a problem?" asked Hank. "No, it's just I thought it would be red, like a dog." said Logan. "Well that's a common misconception. So are going to start the activities or what?" said Hank. "Yeah, let's get right to it." said Logan.

The first part of the night was nothing special. The two mutants played pool, talked for a bit, and were sitting on a couch critiquing a superhero movie. "Ugh, the timeline is so confusing. Like, how is anyone going to follow this." said Logan. "I don't know, but people continue to watch it for some strange reason." said Hank. Logan went under the couch and found the stash of porno magazines. "Here you go Hank." Logan said as he tossed one to Hank. "Where did you find these?" asked Hank. "Some I bought myself, while others I found in Bobby's (Iceman) room." said Logan. "I'm going to punish him on a later date, but for now I'm going to enjoy this." said Beast as he dove deeper into the magazine. "While you do that, I'm going to find us something to eat." said Logan.

While Logan was getting some snacks, he heard Hank moaning in the background. "Looks like he's really enjoying himself." said Logan. Once Logan found some chips and soda, he heard Hank let out a loud moan. He went back to the couch, only find Hank looking completely exhausted. He was sweaty, breathing hard, and left a white mess on the floor. While reading the porno mag, he definitely unloaded on himself. "So I found some snacks." said Logan. "Oh thank you. Sorry about the mess, I didn't think I would be so turned on by a magazine from 15 years ago." said Hank. "No problem, I'll get some napkins from the cabinet." said Logan. "No, I'll get them." said Hank. Right as Hank was about to get the napkins, his foot slid on the "white mess" and he crashed landed onto Logan. The two fell down and were directly on top of each other. They looked horribly uncomfortable with the current situation because not only did it look wrong, they were still naked. They immediately distanced themselves from each other. "That was weird." said Hank. "Yeah, let's not do that again." said Logan. "Agreed." said Hank.

After a few more hours of having "guy time", they were tired and ready for bed. "I guess it's time for me to go to bed." said Hank. "Actually, you don't have to go back to your bedroom, because I have a bed right here." said Logan. Logan pulled a bed from the couch and told Hank "You want to sleep together? Not in a sexual way, but in a brotherly way?" "Sure, I guess. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've done." said Hank. The two got in bed and slept together. Due to their nakedness, they made sure to keep their distance and not touch each other. Overall, they had a pretty good night.

The End.

 **Hope you all enjoyed. That was without a doubt, the longest and most time-consuming story I've ever wrote, but I think it was worth it. My main focus now is writing more of Lucas' Underwear Summer and Hulk Wears No Pants, which has really blown up so thank you for reading it. Also, I plan on making a TMNT (2007) fanfic and a Sonic The Hedgehog fanfic. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
